


I am, who I am, because of you

by MaxCrimson



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Nothing explicit, Slight nsfw.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxCrimson/pseuds/MaxCrimson
Summary: After a terrible accident, Seto Kaiba's life plays before his eyes, like a long winded movie.





	I am, who I am, because of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Easter gift for BOI on the discord, enjoy!

Kaiba looked up at the night sky, the once bright stars beginning to blur. Memories flashed in his mind's eye as his skin paled. 

 

_ Mokuba looked up at his brother, hand in hand as they stood in front of the large mansion. The home belonged to their adopted father, and with any luck, it would become their home as well.  _

 

_ “Big Brother,” Mokuba said with the slightest tremble in his voice.  _

 

_ “Don't worry Mokuba. I'll make this work. We won't be going back. I promise.” And with that statement, the pair began their journey to a new life. _

 

Kaiba vaguely remembered the fear and the tremendous pressure he had placed on himself at the time. He heard something that resembled voices. Garbled up sounds emanated far away. Kaiba attempted to blink, but it seemed like life was in slow motion. 

 

_ Kaiba glared out of the tinted limo windows. Domino Public High School dwarfed the stretch limousine, with a shaky breath Kaiba steeled his nerves and exited the vehicle. Kaiba wanted nothing to do with this school and the potential no bodied who would inevitably try to converse with him, but public school beat out private lessons. The mere thought of continuing anything with those creatures his late father called Teachers made Kaiba grimace.  _

 

_ With a glance around the silent courtyard, Kaiba made his way inside, thoughts swirled in his mind as he meandered through the empty school, familiarizing himself with the layout. Soon he made it to his class and sat down at one of the many empty seats by the window. Students began to trickle in as time ticked slowly by. Kaiba being preoccupied with CEO meetings and strategizing against the latest batch of Duel Monsters cards was vaguely aware of the teacher starting class, let alone the small boy who slunk in after roll call.  _

 

_ Kaiba glanced up to see a short boy in front of the class, clearly being chastised for being late on the first day. The boy seemed to shrink in on himself in an attempt to turn invisible, a feat nearly impossible due to his brilliantly bright hair pulled into a long ponytail. The boy quickly made his way to his seat, glancing at Kaiba for a brief moment before taking the empty seat 2 rows to the right of the brunette. A couple of students nearest the boy snickered, a blond and brunette. Kaiba brushed it off, it wasn't his problem anyway. With pen in hand, Kaiba began to take the days notes.  _

 

Guilt welded his Kaiba’s chest as he remembered that day. The day he turned a blind eye on the boy he would come to love dearly. A shadow slowly loomed over him, blocking the starlight from his view. Kaiba wanted the stranger to move, but he couldn't find the energy to speak. 

 

_ “My Grandpa has no pathetic cards Kaiba. But it does contain, the unstoppable exodia!”  _

 

_ “No! That's impossible! No one’s ever been able to summon him!” Kaiba couldn't believe his eyes. This nobody had the skill to summon exodia. This nobody had defeated the reigning champion. Failure flooded his senses as he watched his life point counter drop to zero at an agonizingly slow pace. Kaiba didn't hear a word his opponent had said, probably some self-serving rant or speech about friendship (the Victor was friends with that friendship fein Anzu Mazaki.) without a word Kaiba gathered his cards and left the arena.  _

 

Flashes of memories played like a roll of film In Z Kaiba’s mind. The Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and that damn blimp has just had to have. The cyber world and the Orichalcos Cult. Amethyst stars stared down at Kaiba, and all fear faded away, replaced by peace and safety. 

 

_ The early morning sun began to stream through the cracks in the curtains. Birds chirped and sang on the window pane planter, waiting for their wormy breakfast to awaken. Seto was the first and slowest to awaken, his arms wrapped warmly around the smaller man in their king-sized bed.  _

 

_ A single roar emanated from the bedside, Blue eyes white dragon, alarm clock before Seto slammed on the snooze button. The brunette sighed as he wrapped himself around his lover once more. The other young man sighed happily, as he snuggled further into Seto’s chest. Seto attempted to fall back asleep, or maybe take an early morning nap, it was their day off after all.  _

_ Sleep slowly faded into consciousness, as the smaller male began to arouse. Seto looked down into sleepy amethyst eyes. Yugi let out a long cat-like yawn before finally blinking the sleep from his eyes.  _

 

_ “Good Morning Yugi,” Seto said, keeping his hold on Yugi light and loose.  _

_ “Morning Seto,” Yugi replied with another yawn. A sleepy silence fell over the two. Soon, much to the chagrin of Yugi, Seto rolled over and got up, flinging the covers off the both of them, allowing the once warm space to be flooded with freezing air.  _

 

_ Yugi groaned and attempted to conceal what little warmth was left under a pile of blankets. The sight was adorable, and with a simple shake of his head, Kaiba headed out of the room. After his usual morning routine, Kaiba emerged from the bathroom wearing black slacks and a long sleeve black shirt. Seto glanced at the bed to see Yugi sitting on the edge. The man yawned, arms stretched over his head before he hopped off the bed. Yugi made his way around the bed, clad in only boxers and one of Seto’s shirts, and stopped in front of Seto. With a goofy grin and a look of expectation, Seto leaned down to his lover a morning kiss. The kiss was chaste and routine at this point, but the message was clear and the love is shown through.  _

 

_ “I'll save you some food.”  _

 

_ “Sound perfect.” and with that, the two parted ways, one towards the dining room, the other to the bathroom.  _

_ ~~~~~~~ _

_ “And with that, I end my turn and win the match,” Yugi said with a small smile.  _

 

_ “You always win Yugi. How do you do it?” Mokuba asked flopping further back into his chair.  _

 

_ “Practice,” Yugi stated, picking up his cold abandoned tea. “It helps to what your thinking half the time. Your poker face could use some work.”  _

 

_ “Ugh.”  _

 

_ “You should try playing against your brother,” Yugi suggested. “You might pick up a thing or two. The key is to be several moves ahead. Just like in Duel Monsters.” _

 

_ “Yeah, Seto only plays Duel Monsters nowadays. It's been years since we've played Chess.” Mokuba ran a hand through his long black hair.  _

 

_ “Where is he by the way?” Yugi asked, Seto had disappeared sometime after lunch, not that Yugi was complaining too much, he always enjoyed hanging out with the youngest Kaiba brother. He just had a tendency to worry for the innovator who never knew when to take a break.  _

 

_ “He might be in his office again,” Mokuba said with a sigh. “It's his day off, he should be working on company stuff.” _

 

_ “You know Seto, he never knows when to leave it be,”  Yugi replied standing up, a plan already formulating in his mind.  _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ A phone rang I'm the dimly lit office space some unknown hours later. With a sigh and a yawn, Kaiba answered without checking the caller ID, expecting it to be someone in the company.  _

 

_ “Come to dinner.” Yugi’s sweet voice rang out in the cold room.  _

 

_ “I'm working.” _

 

_ “You've worked enough for today. You do remember that it's supposed to be your day off right?” Yugi said, Matter-of-factly. “Come down for dinner. OK. It's already pretty late.” _

 

_ Kaiba checked the monitor clock that simply read 8:00. _

 

_ “Alright.” _

 

_ “I'll save you some food.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~ _

_ Seto answered the dining room, the table already set with steaming food. Yugi stood over by the sound system, back turned to the door. With a soft smile, Seto approached the smaller man before wrapping his long arms around Yugi’s slim waist. Yugi glanced up at Seto with a start before visibly relaxing into his arms.  _

 

_ “You startled me.” _

 

_ “Obviously.” _

 

_ “Oh, hush. Now, what do you want to listen too.? I was thinking the Gorillaz or maybe something more classic.” Yugi replied as he turned his attention back to the phone in his hand.  _

 

_ “Either or.” _

 

_ “You are such a big help. Thank you.” Yugi scoffed with a fake attitude. “Musical soundtracks it is.” _

 

_ “If I have to listen to Hamilton one more time I think I'll scream,” Seto said with a huff, taking his seat at the table. Yugi laughed as he set the phone in its doc, a random Playlist filling the comfortable silence.  _

_ ~~~~~~ _

_ Seto looked down into bright amethyst eyes. Both men were drenched in sweat as the smell of sex filled the room. A wave a pleasure crashed over both men as they rode out their climax.  _

 

_ “I love you.” Seto panted, Yugi’s eyes widen as he registered those three little words, tears quickly forced themselves to the front of his eyes.  _

 

_ “What, what's wrong? Are you OK?” Seto asked, panic welling up in him, fearing he may have hurt Yugi.  _

 

_ “No. I'm fine,” Yugi said, wiping his tears away. “It's just, that's the first time you've said it first,” Yugi said with a big smile. Yugi wrapped his arms around Seto’s neck and yanked him downwards for a passion filled kiss. Seto grunted in surprise before melting into his lover's touch, matching passion and love. All to soon the pair had to separate to breath.  _

 

_ “I love you too,” Yugi said with a huge smile. “But if we're sleeping in here we need to clean up some.”  _

 

_ Seto snorted as he sat up and stretched, admiring the view of his lover sprawled out in front of him.  _

 

_ “Hurry up!” Yugi demanded, smacking Seto in the face with a nearby pillow. “I'm tired.”  Seto laughed before heading to the bathroom, Yugi’s laughter ringing throughout the room.  _

 

The figure finally became clear enough to recognize. 

 

“Y.Yugi”

 

“No. Don't say anything. Save your energy. You're going to be fine. It's going to be OK.” Yugi rambled, hands pressed firmly into Kaiba’s abdomen in an attempt to slow the bleeding. 

 

“Yugi. Look at me.” Kaiba said the world was beginning to spin once again. 

“I want you to know.” a bloody cough caught the brunette off guard. 

 

“It going to be OK. I promise just save your energy.” Yugi was frantic, his head on a constant 360 swivel, looking for the EMTs who should be showing up any minute. 

 

“I was, so cold, before you.” breathing was becoming difficult, Kaiba felt like he was drowning. “but you, you broke through all my walls and warmed my heart.” Kaiba carefully Laid a shaky hand on Yugi’s. “I am, who I am, because of you. And for that I thank you deeply.” darkness swam around his vision and it was getting hard to hear clearly again. 

 

“... Love you… Be OK…” 

 

“I love you.” Tears fell from tired eyes onto numb cheeks, Kaiba weakly squeezed Yugi’s hand as darkness crashed onto like a tidal wave. The last thing Kaiba was consciously aware of, soft familiar lips pressing into his own. Seto sighed as he was finally engulfed in silence, his heart beat one last time before coming to a complete stop. 

 

And in an instant, Seto Kaiba was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get this in for ya. Also, I'm no good with fluff, I tried, but I always end up added angst in there somewhere.


End file.
